Why'd the Chiken cross the road? - How to order at Chik-Fil-A
Chik-fil-A is a fast food restaurant that in recent years has become extremely popular, especially among college and university students. This shows that the food is excellent, but in the alternative it can lead to crowded restaurants, and painfully awkward experiences for the unprepared. This is why one must be informed, and ready for whatever challenges visiting this restaurant may bring. Choosing a Restaurant Before you attempt to visit Chik-fil-A, you must select which restaurant you will head to. There are many factors that will affect this decision: # Distance: How far is it from you? Will there be traffic? # Location: Is it a popular location? Is it in a shopping center, or is it a standalone location? # Reviews: Does this location have good reviews? # Etc.: The list goes on and on! Distance It is important to note how far the restaurant is from you. If it is too far, perhaps you will need to eat at the location in order to eat the food while it is still hot, but if it is nearby, you may be able to pick up the food and eat it at home. You might also consider other factors such as how much gas your car has, or whether you would be able to walk there. Location Make sure that the restaurant you choose is in a safe location before you head there. Fast food restaurants sometimes attract rough characters, so be sure to be aware of your surroundings! it is also important to note that certain locations, such as the Chik-fil-A on UCF's main campus, will be very busy while some others will not be. Factor this in while considering how much time it will take to get your food, and how much social interaction you are willing to deal with. Reviews Apps and websites such as Yelp can help you choose which restaurant you would like to go to by allowing you to view reviews. If the restaurant has reviews that complain about bad service or badly prepared food, it may be wise to alter your choice. These reviews may also contain other pertinent information, such as the cleanliness of the location, which may also affect your choice. Etc. There are many things to consider! Make sure you choose your restaurant wisely to make sure you have a positive experience. Lobby Etiquette Once you have selected your location, and decided that you will enter the store, you must be prepared for the encounters within. There are several different spaces you will encounter within the store: # Parking Lot # Ordering Counter # Seating Area # Bathrooms # Play Area Parking Lot There is not much to say about this area. Pay attention to your surroundings and drive carefully, there may be pedestrians and other cars, and sometimes there is fierce competition for parking spots. Once you have found one and parked your car, make your way into the restaurant. Again, be mindful of your surroundings as this is the most likely place for you to encounter an unfavorable character, or another car. Ordering Counter Once you enter the store, you will most likely be greeted by the friendly employees who will act cheerfully and happy to see you. This is common in Chik-fil-A, as they hold their employees to high standards. Greet the employee accordingly and proceed to the counter. You may have to wait in line, and the line may be long, so patience here is key. Make sure you know what you would like to order, and have your form of payment ready before you approach the register. Once you do so, acknowledge the employee and respond to their greeting (if any) and dictate what you would like to order. Pay the employee accordingly, and take note of your number or pay attention for your name if they took it and are calling out names for people's orders. It is also possible that they will give you an object (a sign, cone, etc.) with a number or other form of identification. Keep this item with you, and proceed to the seating area. Seating Area Here is another potential area for fierce competition. Be patient, and if there are no tables available, wait for someone else to leave. If there is an empty table that is dirty, feel free to hover near it or sit at it to claim it, but wait for an employee to come and clean it off before you set your food down and begin eating. If you were provided with an object to signify your order, place it clearly on the table so that the employee bringing out the food can find you. If you must leave to the restroom or to collect napkins or sauces, be sure to leave something behind to that others know that the table is taken. Be mindful however, so as to not have whatever item you leave behind stolen. Bathrooms It is possible that during your stay at the restaurant, you will need to use the restroom. If this is the case, make sure that you leave something to indicate that your table is taken (nothing valuable, as you will not be able to watch your items). If you do not feel comfortable, or have nothing to leave, let an employee know so that they can watch your food while you're away. If you find the restrooms unclean, be sure to alert an employee so that they can rectify the situation. It is advised that you wash your hands before eating, to avoid getting sick. Play Area This space is usually filled with young children, and should be avoided if you are not a young child. Adults are only allowed to watch from nearby and not enter the actual jungle-gym like structure in the play area. Make sure to wash your hands after touching any surfaces in this area. Drive Through Etiquette Should you decide that you do not want to engage in social interactions, or simply wish to enjoy your food in the comfort of your home or car, or are simply in a rush, feel free to order your food to go through the drive through. This process is much more streamlined, and you will encounter less people and spaces: # Parking Lot # Ordering Speaker/Person # Window Parking Lot As stated in a previous section, make sure to be aware of your surroundings while in the parking lot, even if you are driving. Pedestrians will be crossing in front of you, and other cars will be searching for parking spaces, so vigilance is key. Ordering Speaker/Person Like many other fast food restaurants, Chik-Fil-A employs a two-way intercom or "Squawk Box" to order your food in the drive through. It can sometimes be hard to understand what the employee is saying to you, so make sure that you turn down any distractions like your radio. The employee will most like greet you, and may offer you a special or to try a new menu item. Answer accordingly, and make your selection of what you would like to order. When you finish dictating, the employee will tell you your total, or the price of the food you have ordered. Take note of this, and proceed to the window. Window As you approach the window, make sure you have your form of payment ready. Greet the employee accordingly, and verify your order as they read it back to you. Once you have made sure that it is correct, hand over your payment and take your food. Make sure to check that all of your items are in the bag, and that the employees have not forgotten anything. If they have, politely mention it to them so that they can rectify the situation. Once you have your food, make sure that you have not left anything such as your credit card or receipt, and proceed to pull out from the window. Caution is essential here to avoid hitting other cars or pedestrians, as well as to avoid being struck yourself. Once you are clear, proceed to your next destination and enjoy your food! Enclosures I hope that you find this guide useful! These tips come from my own personal experiences at several Chik-fil-A locations throughout Orlando. Please keep in mind that results from following these instructions may vary, and that all locations, employees, and fellow customers are different! Be safe, and enjoy!